The present invention relates to an assembly of a brake disk and a hub wherein ridges extend from the axle of the hub and notches for receiving the ridges are defined in the inner periphery of the brake disk to securely connect the two items.
A conventional assembly of a brake disk 4 and a hub 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and an axle is located in an axis of the hub 1. The axle 2 has an outer threaded section 200 so that a collar 3 is threadedly connected to the threaded section 200. A plurality of threaded holes 300 are defined in an outer surface of the collar 3 and the brake disk 4 has holes 400 defined therethrough so that the brake disk 4 is connected to the collar 3 by extending bolts 6 through the holes 400 in the brake disk 4 and threadedly connected to the threaded holes 300. However, the bolts 6 could be loosened because the vibration during riding and the brake disk 4 is shifted in the axial direction of the axle 2. This affects the brake action of the bicycle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an assembly of a brake disk and a hub. The hub has a passage for an axle extending therethrough and two ends of the axle extends from two ends of the hub. Each end of the axle has a plurality of longitudinal ridges and each ridge has a threaded hole defined in an end surface thereof The brake disk has a central hole and a plurality of notches are defined in an inner periphery of the central hole so that protrusions are located between the notches. A hole is defined through each of the protrusions and the ridges are engaged with the notches. Bolts extend through the holes and are threadedly engaged with the threaded holes in the ridges.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a brake disk that has notches in the inner periphery thereof and the axle on the hub has ridges which are received in the notches so as to securely connect the brake disk to the axle.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.